


who you're with

by shyna



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Bullying, Comfort, Crying, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Mild Smut, Millennial Peter Parker, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Smut, Starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyna/pseuds/shyna
Summary: i give you daddy tony comforting sad pete with some smut :)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	who you're with

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_Booplesnoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Booplesnoot/gifts).



Tony was brought back into reality at the slamming of the front door. Friday piped up, “Boss, Peter is in the main entrance. He seems to be in a bad mood.” 

Tony nodded at nothing in particular, “That’s odd. Is it 4:00 already?” When he got no response, he tightened the last few lug nuts on the wheel of his R8 Spyder and threw his socket wrench aimlessly to the side. He took a few quick bites from the breakfast sandwich Pepper had brought him an hour ago and made his way into the elevator to head down to Peter. 

He stepped out of the lift, glancing around the room before hearing Peter’s ranting voice coming from the kitchen. He walked over and watched from the doorway as Peter paced in front of the kitchen island, opening and closing the fridge five times too many while talking to his phone. Tony knocked on the doorframe, expecting to get a reaction, but was only spared a passing glance. 

His eyebrows furrowed. Peter would always greet him with a “Hey, Pop” or “ _ Hi, Daddy _ ,” if he was feeling some kind of way. This time, he continued ranting to his phone, the very occasional pause to let the other person on the line speak. 

_ “Ned I tell you for a goddamned fact we would’ve- Ah, fuck! Just my luck. We’re outta fuckin’ avocado. Friday-” _

“Petey!” He tried. No response. 

“Peter!” Again, no response. Tony grew annoyed, crossing his arms and huffing to himself. 

“Friday, disconnect Peter’s call.” Peter’s rambling continued for about 15 seconds before he realized that he was talking to himself. 

“Wh-What? Hey, Ned? Really?” He threw his hands up and groaned in annoyance. He crossed his arms and leaned against the kitchen counter, facing Tony but not looking at him. 

“What the hell do you want,” Peter said bluntly. Tony’s eyebrows creased. 

“Hey now, youngster. It sounds like you may be having a bad day, but you leave that attitude by the door while you’re in my house, understand? Now, can you explain to me why you’re home so early?” 

Peter scoffed. Tony walked around the island and fixed Peter with a worried look. “Peter, I don’t want to fight with you. Come sit and tell me why — What the hell is that?”

Peter turned his face further into himself, away from Tony. “Nothin’,” he tried, but Tony gripped his chin with a firm hand and forced him to meet his eyes. 

Two bleary, tear-filled eyes met his, one beginning to bruise and swell. 

“Petey,” Tony cradled his face and frowned at him. 

Peter choked back a sob, tears threatening to spill. “Oh, honey.” Tony stroked his back comfortingly, and Peter lost all composure. The floodgates burst open, and Peter collapsed into Tony’s chest, sobbing and curling his arms in to make himself as small as possible. 

Taking his time, Tony inched the two out of the kitchen and into the living room. He plopped onto the couch and let Peter cry into his chest for a couple of minutes. He peered down at the sniffling boy once he calmed down, pushing his hair out of his eyes. 

“You okay to talk now, kiddo?” Peter sniffed and exhaled shakily before nodding. He collected himself and sat next to Tony, not on his lap anymore, but sitting so close he might as well have been. 

“I got inna fight,” Peter said, resigned and ashamed. “But it wasn’t my fault!” he scrambled. “‘S just some kids at school botherin’ me and Ned… Nothing serious.” He was now leaning on Tony under an arm, and his hand had somehow found its way under Tony’s shirt and was aimlessly caressing his chest. 

Tony sighed and squeezed Peter’s shoulder. “Are you gonna tell me, kid, or will I have to have a chat with these kids?” Peter looked up in a panic. “No! I-I mean, no. It’s really nothing, just some dumb class assignment.” Tony fixed Peter with a stern look. 

“A-Alright, fine! We were working on our ideal city final, the one I was telling you about,” Tony nodded politely, “yeah, anyway, one of Flash’s ‘old’ friends asked me to check their solar panels, and I agreed. So I went there, and I was adjusting their panels because obviously, they were facing the completely wrong way when Flash and his erm... groupies... pushed me into their project. Flash pulled me off the table and punched me and called a teacher. He told the teacher that I-“ Peter sniffed, choking back a sob. Tony rubbed his shoulders comfortingly, prompting him to compose himself before continuing. 

“He said that I-I had destroyed their project on purpose, a-and that I had lashed out when he found out, so he punched me for fuckin’ self-defense. Now me and Ned are gonna fail!” 

Tony’s anger grew with every word that came out of Peter’s mouth. “Alright, sunshine. I think that’s enough before I implode. Friday, you got all that?” A small, affirming hum came from the ceiling. 

“Daddy, you know I didn’t do it on purpose, right?”

Tony tutted, cradling Peter closer to him. “Of course, honey. You’re too sweet to do anything like that. You’re so smart that their project wouldn’t even compare to yours, you know that, baby. You would’ve won.” Peter sobbed into Tony’s shirt, soaking his shoulder. Tony sighed and caressed his arm. 

“C’mon now, sunshine, stop crying.” He kneeled off the couch in front of Peter, cradling his face until his bleary, wet eyes looked at him. He sniffed. 

“Want Daddy to make you feel better?” Peter sniffed and nodded, leaning in to signal he wanted a kiss. Tony smiled softly and pecked him on the lips before pushing him back onto the couch and unzipping his pants. 

He leaned up and kissed Peter again, slipping a hand under his shirt and toying with a sensitive nipple until Peter broke away and began whining. Tony smiled, amused, “Alright, alright, be patient.” 

Tony pushed up Peter’s shirt just enough to see his nipples, stiff and begging for attention. He licked up his chest, circling the neglected one with his tongue and latched on to it, grazing it with his teeth occasionally. Peter gripped the couch cushions and spread his legs wide, allowing space for Tony to fit himself. 

“H-Hah,  _ hah, fuck… _ ” Peter panted. Tony grinned up at him and Peter looked down at him, face and chest flushed bright red already. 

Peter, growing impatient, pried one of his hands off of the poor, wrinkled cushion of the couch and pushed Tony’s head away from his chest, instead towards his crotch. Tony looked up at him, a suggestive look on his face. 

“Tell me what you want me to do, honey.” Peter froze. It was never like this before. He’d usually get by with a timid,  _ ‘Daddy…’  _ whenever he wanted something, but Tony had never made him say anything out loud. Of course, once they got started he was more… vocal about his needs. 

Peter blushed all over and shook his head. “You can do it, honey, I know you can. Be a good boy and ask Daddy to suck you.” Peter’s mouth gaped like a fish, no sound coming out. 

Tears of shame and embarrassment welled in his eyes as he spoke, “I-I… I want… I want you t-to s-suck me, D-Daddy, please.” He buried his face in his hands. 

Tony pulled his hands apart and kissed his face, muttering how proud he was of Peter. He finally relented and pulled Peter’s jeans down to his thighs and kissed the soft, pudgy flesh. He mouthed at the small tent of fabric in Peter’s boxers, relishing in the sharp moan it elicited. 

He hooked his fingers over the waistband and pulled down, immediately taking Peter into his warm, wet mouth. Peter cried out, gripping Tony’s hair with his free hand. “Daddy! F- _ fuck! _ ”

Tony pulled back and smirked at Peter’s unkempt and disheveled appearance gazing down at him with glazed eyes, tonguing the sensitive slit and lapping up the beads of precum forming. Peter whined and squeezed his eyes shut as Tony continued his ministrations on the dripping head of his cock. One of his hands gripped Peters quivering thigh while the other dipped under his boxers and tugged at his balls lightly. “Fuck, _Daddy!_ _Please_ , make me come!”

Peter’s voice audibly hitched and he cried out at the new sensation. Tony took more of him into his mouth, not stopping until the head hit the back of his throat. He swallowed, breathing out heavily through his nose, forcing out a strangled moan from above him. 

Peter began to pant and his hand started tugging Tony’s head off his cock, “I’m so close, I’m so close, Daddy,  _ please, please! _ ” Tony pulled off briefly and pecked Peter’s lips. 

“Don’t worry, honey. Daddy’s gonna make you come,” he breathed before he sank back onto Peter, bobbing on his raging hard cock. Peter’s moans turned into high pitched whines tumbling out of his gaping mouth, uncontrollably forced out at every stroke of Tony’s skilled tongue touching his sensitive spots. 

Peter’s thighs tensed up, he threw his head back and gripped the couch cushions for dear life as his orgasm ripped through him like a jolt of lightning. He wailed,  _ “Oh, fuck!” _ and let a few tears leak as he came down Tony’s throat, panting and quickly becoming overwhelmed from the sensations on his cock. 

Tony caressed his tummy as swallowed and pulled off, letting out small words of praise and affection expressing how proud he was of Peter and how much he loved him. 

“Love you too, Daddy,” was all Peter got out before he was overcome with exhaustion and dozed off, pants still undone and tear tracks still streaking his cheeks. Tony silently cleaned up and situated him onto a comfortable pillow and covered him in the throw that was already on the couch. He admired how peaceful Peter was in his sleep, kissing his forehead. 

“Friday, look up recipes for chocolate cake.”

“I’m one step ahead of you, boss.”

“God, I love you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> request from @boop-le-snoot on tumblr and @Princess_Booplesnoot here ❤ tumblr is @shyna-io <3


End file.
